Frozen Hearts
by Glow of the Blue Moon
Summary: Roxas and Sora were the princes of Arendelle. Roxas, though, had incredible power over ice and snow, and one day accidentally let it go. Now Sora teams up with mountain man Riku, reindeer Goofy, and snowman Donald to find his brother and end this seemingly eternal winter. Frozen Spoilers! This is yaoi! It is pretty much just Frozen with KH characters. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a SoraxRiku story. Yeah, I know, I've written about SoraxKairi, SoraxNamine, and now SoraxRiku. I just really like pairings with Sora. And I got inspired for this by Frozen. The whole plot line of this is Frozen, so it's pretty much just Frozen with Kingdom Hearts characters and yaoi.**

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. **

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

The men cut through the ice and lifted it onto their sleds. A young boy named Riku was

riding on his reindeer, Goofy.

"C'mon Goofy!" He said, riding off on his reindeer behind the men.

* * *

"Roxas! Psst! Roxas!"

"Sora… go back to sleep." Roxas murmured, half asleep, to his younger brother.

"I just can't!" Sora exclaimed, promptly flopping onto his older brother.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" He said, looking at the aurora borealis outside the window.

"Go play by yourself." Roxas said, pushing Sora off the bed. Sora sat there, disgruntled, before getting an idea and jumping back on the bed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sora asked.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sora was giggling as he ran down the stairs with his brother, who was shushing him all the way.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Sora giggled. Roxas held out his hands and moved them in a graceful motion, a snowball forming in them, before he sent it flying upwards and making it snow. Sora jumped around, playing in the snow.

"This is amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Watch this." Roxas said, stomping on the ground with one foot and causing ice to spread across the floor.

"Hi, I'm Donald, and I like warm hugs!" Roxas narrated, moving the snowman that he had created.

"I love you Donald!" Sora exclaimed, hugging the snowman.

Roxas put his hands out and put his back against Donald's, leaving Sora in front of the snowman as Roxas pushed them across the ice with his powers.

Sora jumped up on the piles of snow as Roxas made them.

"Slow down!" Roxas exclaimed, before tripping.

"Sora!" He yelped, shooting out a blast of snow, intending to catch Sora before he fell, only to hit his brother in the head.

"Sora!" He yelled, getting up and running towards him. A streak of white spread across one of his spikes.

"Mama! Papa!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas! This is getting out of hand!" Roxas and Sora's father said, running forward with their mother.

"He's ice cold…" Their mother said.

"I know where we have to go." Their father said, running to the library and finding a book before quickly grabbing two horses and setting off, Roxas with their father and Sora with their mother.

"Snow…" Riku exclaimed in wonder as he saw the trail of snow behind one horse.

"C'mon Goofy!" Riku exclaimed, riding off on the reindeer after them.

"The king!" The trolls exclaimed, rolling out.

"Let me see him." Grand Pabbie said. He took Sora and looked him over.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked, glancing at Roxas.

"Born." The king answered.

"Mmhm. You were lucky it was just a head. A heart is not so easy to convince.I'll have to remove all magic, even memories of magic." Grand Pabbie said.

"Wait, Sora won't remember that I have powers?" Roxas questioned.

"I'll have to remove the magic, but I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie said, healing Sora.

"You'll have to learn to control your powers. With it comes beauty, but also great danger. Fear will be your enemy." Grand Pabbie said to Roxas; a visual aid floating in the sky.

"We'll protect him. We'll reduce the staff, close the gates, and hide her from everyone; including Sora." The king said.

* * *

Sora watched as his brother walked into his room, leaving him behind, possibly forever.

* * *

Sora gasped excitedly as he saw the snow outside. He ran to his brother's door and knocked.

"Roxas? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies… and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Sora." Roxas said from behind the door.

"Okay, bye." Sora said, walking away, disappointed.

Roxas put his hands against the window excitedly, before gasping and drawing them away as he saw the ice form on the window sill.

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it…" The king said, sliding gloves onto Roxas' hands.

"Don't feel it." Roxas continued.

"Don't let it show." The chorused.

* * *

A few years later, Sora slid down the hallway to a stop at Roxas' door, knocking.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by!" He exclaimed, before walking away as he realized that his brother wasn't coming out.

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger!" Roxas yelped, drawing away to the corner of his room.

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down." The king said, approaching Roxas.

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you." Roxas said.

* * *

A few more years later, Sora slid past his brother's door, about to knock, before thinking against it and walking down the hallway to his parents' room.

"See you in two weeks." He said to them.

"Do you have to go?" Roxas said to them a little later.

"You'll be fine, Roxas." The king said, before they left.

Little did the brothers know that their parent's ship was going to overturn and be lost at sea forever.

* * *

"Roxas? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to! I'm right out here for you, just let me in! We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sora asked, crying.

Through the door, Roxas was also crying in his frozen over room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for calling Roxas a girl! Sometimes I type she because I'm thinking of Elsa and typing about Roxas. It's likely that I'll do the same for Sora.**

**Warning: Yaoi, which means boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. **

**Chapter 2: Coronation Day**

**A Few Years Later**

The kingdom was rejoicing, their prince was finally to become king. They would finally see their princes!

"I can't wait to see the princes." A lady declared.

"I'll bet they're handsome." Another lady giggled.

* * *

Sora was fast asleep, drool coming out of his mouth and his spikes messier than usual.

"Prince Sora? Prince Sora?" A knock was heard at the door and Sora slowly woke up.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you, sir."

"No no no you didn't, I've been up for hours..." Sora said, before half-falling asleep and re-awakening. "Who is it?"

"Still me sir the gates will open soon; it's time to get ready."

"Of course. Ready for what?" Sora asked.

"Your brother's coronation, sir?"

"My brother's... cornoration..." Sora echoed sleepily.

"It's coronation day!" Sora exclaimed, suddenly wide awake as he noticed his suit for the day in the corner of the room.

* * *

After speedily getting ready and somehow taming most of the mop of spikes that was his hair, he ran out the door, spinning a lady around.

"It's coronation day!" He exclaimed.

"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!" Sora sang as he saw many of the servants opening doors and windows.

"Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" Sora sang as he picked up a plate and placed it on a different pile.

"For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!" Sora sang as he slid down hallways and slid down a spiral staircase railing.

"There'll be actual real live people; it'll be totally strange! But wow am I so ready for this change!" Sora took the arm off of a knight's armor accidentally before running off towards the window.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music; there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!" Sora sang as he jumped out the window and onto the window washer's platform, looking at the boats in the harbor.

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever! I won't be alone! I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet the one?" Sora sang as he played with the ducklings outside.

"Tonight imagine me suit and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." Sora sang as he tangled himself in the curtains and hit himself in the face with the tassels of the curtain.

"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" Sora sang as he ate chocolate.

"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life I've led so far!" Sora accidentally threw a statue which was just a head into a cake.

"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic; there'll be fun! For the first time in forever! I could be noticed by someone! And I know is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever! At least I've got a chance." Sora sang as he jumped up in front of paintings as if he were a part of them.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be." Roxas sang as he watched the people arriving from the windows before walking over to a large portrait of his father.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know." Roxas sang as he took off his gloves, picked up the orb and scepter, and froze them with his ice powers.

"But it's only for today." Roxas sang as he put them down.

"It's only for today!" Sora sang.

"It's agony to wait."

"It's agony to wait!"

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

"The gate!" Sora sang as he ran out the gates. "For the first time in forever!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good boy you always have to be."

"A chance to change my lonely world!"

"Conceal."

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!"

"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever! For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!" Sora finished as he marched down the docks, only to be hit by someone's horse.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short. I couldn't think of who I wanted to be Hans. Who do you think it should be? It has to be a boy, and it can't be Riku.**


End file.
